Indepth Infatuation
by Cutetyhil
Summary: [TYHIL ONESHOT]. The navy haired blader felt the warm breezes around him when she was around. He is drowned infatuation after the beautiful realization dawned upon him...


**BEYBLADE**

 **BY:CUTETYHIL**

 **INDEPTH INFATUATION**

* * *

 **Hi there my tyhil lovers! Here is an another one shot I have written. I love this one shot very much! I was quite happy while posting it. I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **I do not owe the song used in this fic. Its "Tired" by Alan walker. I can ensure that you will fall in love with that song if you listen it. :"D**

* * *

 **(Tyson's POV)**

The golden sun rays gently blend in her brunette hair, as the tangles fluttered over her forehead and shoulders, I gaze at them passionately. She gently places a hand, the sun piercing in her sweet rubies.

She yet watches the swirls of the ocean with loving eyes and I always break the eye contact when she looks at me. Maybe she feels the weirdest about it. I had stopped to argue with her, I initially chuckle when she intently initiate any argument and I hear like dumb and stand like numb and after she is done, I smile and say, 'Alright'. I enjoy watching the lines forming on her forehead, her hands forming fist.

I kinda love these days when she harshly makes me solve the trigonometry problems, sticking around me thinking that it would torture me, but those are the sweetest moments...

One when I was mumbling the sweet song, I tried ti figure out the weird yet the sweet sensations that grew inside me from the past days ago and I found that I had fallen for her.

I never thought of confessing but it had to happen and it happened last summer when Kai took us to Galapos Islands, and we all got lost in forest, everyone of us.

I wasn't frightened and so I thought was her. I ambled calmly gazing at the tropical trees, taking the endeavor of the sieved sunlight through the pinnate compound leaves. I felt warm as I closed my eyes and allowing the sunlight to pierce through me, through my hidden soul. When I opened my eyes and looked in front, I saw her approaching, she still hadn't seen me. I smiled and stated walking over her, she looked at me and perhaps opened her mouth to say something, but before she would, I ran quickly and hugged her tightly and closely feeling the heat of her blush and quick beats of her at, so was my pain when the blade pierced through my wrist more than many times, yet the pain inflicted by the bloody blader of the forest standing behind her was sweet as it allowed mt to protect her neck, waist and back from being ripped by blade. When I didn't respond to him, but just kept on changing the holding hand around her, its position, wherever he was aiming the blade. he got frightened watching me greatly intended her protecting her and ran away, stupid freak.

I sighs slightly as she pushed me and stared at me, but I gently smiled, and so when her gaze landed on my wounded wrists that were bathing in blood. I could see the 'regret', 'shock', 'fear', 'realization' and tender feelings sweep over her eyes that gently got filled.

 _ **I see those tears in your eyes**_

 _ **I feel so helpless inside**_

 _ **Oh love, there's no need to hide**_

 _ **Just let me love you when your heart is tired**_

She fidgeted but quickly took off her jacket and wrapped around my hand. I didn't say anything as tears dropped from her eyes. There was only one thing that haunted me at that time, if I would say her.

I saw her nose turn red, eyes weakened eyes as the tears rolled sown, as she finished wrapping her jacket over my hand, she looked me with eyes full of tears and glare that drove me insane, breathing heavily at internal sobs

 _ **Just roll up a cigarette**_  
 _ **Just forget about this mess**_  
 _ **Been waiting on the sidelines**_  
 _ **From the sidelines**_

I slightly gaped when she pushed me over my shoulder whispering in pain,

"ARE YOU MAD!"

I just smiled.

"What would have you done if something happened to you!" she chocked as she sobbed, punching gently over my shoulders, then, slightly resting her forehead over my shoulder.

 _ **I see those tears in your eyes**_

 _ **I feel so helpless inside**_

 _ **Oh love, there's no need to hide**_

 _ **Just let me love you when your heart is tired**_

I gently lifted her chin with my fingers so that she could look at me, in my eyes. Her's were the same eyes, and then I found something repeating, as I opened my mouth to say something, she clung me tightly with her arms, sobbing less, I gently caressed her hair, feeling her tears pierce through my jacket.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" I Sightly paused, smiling, " MAD ABOUT YOU."

She didn't say anything, instead held, hugged more tighter.

"REALLY MAD ABOUT YOU!" I genuinely smiled heartily as I uttered once again.

 _ **When you whisper, I'm alright**_  
 _ **But I see through your white lies**_  
 _ **But these walls don't talk**_  
 _ **And if they could, they'd sa**_ y

"I-I AM NOT MAD ABOUT YOU-" she tried to sound firm, " BUT REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU-" She sniveled again at those words left her mouth, "REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU, AND, AND- MAYBE BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"

"IS THAT ALL?" I pretended , "BUT YOU KNOW, I REALLY LOVE YOU!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW, I KNOW!" she said quickly yet a tiny pitch in her sweet profound tone, "I MEANT THE SAME! i LOVE YOU TOO! REALLY! REALLY! REALLY!"

I wasn't shocked after all, but felt a warm breeze take over as I slightly loosened my right arm, feeling my in depth infatuation finally paid off, really, 'sweet'.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you liked it!**

 **The best part I found was Tyson wrapping his arm around and it being ripped!**

 **Do review if you like!**

 **Thanks for reading. Be sure to listen that song!**


End file.
